one mans drinking game
by Sterroline
Summary: tumblr prompt: everyone hanging out and drinking just for fun and things start to get a little bit awkward when they decide to play truth or dare. Stefan and Caroline.


**prompt:** everyone hanging out and drinking just for fun and things start to get a little bit awks when they decide to play truth or dare and ends up with caroline being really really drunk telling stefan how she couldn't act just as caroline the "sober sponsor- best friend" anymore. Then, the day after they have to talk about it by anon.

* * *

_let's drink to **memories** we shared  
down one for all the **hopes** and cares_

* * *

They sat on the floor, half empty bottles of whiskey and vodka scattered around the floor. Elena was laughing and pouring another round.

They were finishing up a game of 'would you rather?' to which Damon always took it a little too far. And Alaric threatened to leave the room each time, but always ended up staying.

Bonnie and Stefan were talking about their lit professor that always talked like he just ran a marathon. "When you read" deep breath "Shakespears' sonnett here," deep breath, long sigh. "you notice" deep breath. Weeze.

Bonnie cracked up at Stefan's impersonation and leaned into Jeremy's side.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh the joys of college," he barked and Elena passed him a drink, splashing it on his lap. "Oh. Be careful, sweetie."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, crawling up into his lap.

"We need to stop talking bad about my colleagues," Alaric offered offhandedly, and refused as Caroline handed him a pink cocktail. "I'll stick to bourbon," he said and drank from the bottle in his hand.

Caroline passed the cocktail to Stefan who took it with a grin and drained it almost instantly. Caroline made a face. "I'll drink your girly drinks," he said. "But, I won't hold it for longer than I have to."

She rolled her eyes and clapped her hands. "Next game!" she beamed.

"I never?" Damon said, a devilish smile crossing his face.

"NO!" Stefan and Caroline said in unison.

"Let's play a game that I don't feel like a pedophile playing," Alaric offered.

"You're 150 years younger than Stef and I," Damon said, throwing a piece of ice at him. "Get over it."

"Truth or dare is always fun," Bonnie said with a smile.

As if on cue, Tyler and Matt walked in the house with two blondes at their sides. "Sorry we're late for game night," Tyler said, clearly already intoxicated.

"Yeah," Matt said, drunk and feeling silly. "We got held up."

Caroline and Stefan shared a look and both bust out laughing simultaneously.

"Sit!" Elena said. "We're going to play truth or dare."

"Because we're in middle school!" Caroline offered sarcastically.

"Oh, stop it," Enzo said, walking through the door with an eye roll. "It will be fun!"

"Mr. Saltzman?!" The blonde on Matt's side said with wide eyes and he stood.

"On that note…" he said walking out. Yells, shouts and coos of 'party pooper' and 'LAME' were shouted as he left the living room and headed up to his bedroom.

The rest of the group settled in for a couple rounds of truth or dare.

Elena was dared to kiss the most handsome guy in the room, she picked Damon and it quickly turned into a make out session. Tyler and Matt's blondes were dared to make out, which they did. Stefan and Caroline made faces at each other through the whole annoying affair.

Caroline and Bonnie were dared to streak through the yard. Which they did and Damon and Stefan stayed in the living room to be chivalrous. Well, Stefan stayed to make sure he couldn't see Caroline and Bonnie. Elena made Damon stay.

Damon had to tell a truthful story about his first time. Which was apparently with one of his moms friends when he was sixteen, which Stefan found to be very disturbing.

Caroline had to say who was better in bed out of Tyler, Matt and Damon. She threw her drink on Damon for asking it, and answered Tyler, while Matt and Tyler avoided eye contact with anyone in the room.

Elena got the same question (except, Stefan's name was in the place of Tyler's) and she avoided the question until Stefan spoke up.

"My turn," he said gruffly.

"You never participate," Caroline said, borderline slurring. He pulled her into his arms, a friendly gesture they'd both gotten accustomed to.

"Well, I'm starting!" He thought for a second, kissed Caroline's head and let her go. "Uhhh… Dare!"

"We all know you're more of a truth guy," Damon barked and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Truth!"

"Ohh!" Bonnie said, clapping her hands. "I got one. If you had to go to an abandoned island which one of us would you bring along."

Stefan smiled over at Caroline. "My best friend," he said, grabbing her hand and swinging it between them. "No question!"

"Awww," the two blondes said and Caroline tried not to scoff at them.

"Good answer, brother," Damon said. "But, you said dare, so Imma hold you to it."

Everyone waited for Damon to say the dare he clearly had already planned, he had a smirk on his face and he was looking around the room to make sure everyone's eyes were on him.

"We're waiting," Caroline said and checked the imaginary watch on her wrist.

"Kiss Caroline."

The two words made Caroline's cheeks flush and Stefan laugh out loud. "You're not serious."

"Oh, I am."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Elena said, her head tilted.

"Sounds like everyone else has," one of the blondes said and Stefan made a face at Tyler. A get-her-out-of-here face.

"That's our cue," Matt said, pulling both girls up, and Tyler followed the trio out of the room.

"We're waiting…" Damon sang and Elena elbowed him.

Stefan smiled at Caroline, her hand still in his, although very sweaty at the moment. She pulled her to him and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Okay?"

She nodded lightly and their eyes met. He smiled a comforting smile before pulling her face to his. And with that, they were kissing. He tasted like liquor and vanilla and must.

She tasted like cranberries and vodka.

Their kiss was short, yet intense. When they pulled apart, it took a minute for her to catch her breath. "You alright?" her murmured and rubbed her cheek.

"Truth?" she asked and he laughed.

"Of course I want the truth."

She stood. "I don't think I can be your sober sponsor slash best friend anymore, Stefan."

And with that, she was gone. The whole room was silent and Stefan felt like he was going to throw up.

And then… he did.

* * *

_may i say i loved you more  
may i say i love you more_

* * *

Caroline's head hurt. It wouldn't hurt for long, hangovers for vampires were almost nonexistent, which led her to believe she had drank way too much the night before. She opened her eyes to see she was still fully clothed. Which was a good thing, seeing as the last thing she remembered was running naked with Bonnie in the yard.

She rubbed her eyes, got out of bed and began to undress as she turned on the bath water. Her phone, which was thrown across the room for a reason Caroline couldn't remember, was dead. She plugged it into her charger and slipped out of her bra and panties. She put on her robe and ran to the kitchen to grab a blood bag out of the fridge while she waited for the bath to fill. She poured the blood into a large mug and heated it up.

She noticed Stefan, then, he was pacing outside her door. She could just barely see him through the curtain. She smiled to herself and poured him a mug from the same bag and added it to the microwave before opening the door.

Stefan tilted his head in confusion, worry crossing his face. The crease above his forehead seemed to cease as he looked at Caroline's smiling face. "Hi!" she beamed. "Come in!" she opened the door and he crossed the threshhold quickly. "You can come talk to me while I get cleaned up," she offered and handed him his mug.

He still hadn't said anything. "Everything okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm. "Any supernatural bad guys to face today?"

"No…" he said, trailing off. "I mean, yes, I'm okay. Are you?"

"Other than the headache," she said. She listened for the tub, "I think my bath is almost done. Come on, come talk to me. You can fill in all the holes from last night." she said as she moved to her bedroom.

They both passed through the messy bedroom and Caroline pulled her vanity chair into the large bathroom. She put bubbles in the bath to cover her naked self and told him to close his eyes while she got in the tub.

She splashed around, getting the bubbles to activate, and Stefan stared at her closet. A old button up of his was hanging by one of her dresses.

"This mine?" he asked, still not turning to her.

"Sure is," she said and grabbed her razor and began shaving the bottoms of her legs. "I sleep in it sometimes," she admitted and splashed him a little. "You can turn around."

He did so, making sure to only look at her face. Though, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her smooth legs dipping out of the water. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Uhhhh…" she thought, "Bonnie and I streaking."

"You don't remember Damon's first time story?"

"Vaguely."

"You blacked out early, Forbes," Stefan said, kicking off his shoes and putting his feet up on the tub. He leaned back, partially relieved, partially horrified. He had to tell her about the kiss. He had to tell her about her storming out. And most of all, he had to tell he about the fight.

"Wellllllllll…" he said. "I'll give you cliffsnotes."

"My favorite kind of notes," Caroline teased. She reached for her mug but couldn't quite reach it, her chest almost going above the water. Stefan almost didn't help her so she'd have to get out more.

He handed her the mug and took a gulp out of his own. She hummed as she drank, clearly starting to feel better.

"Damon asked you who was better in bed out of Matt, Tyler and Damon."

"I said Matt, right?"

"No," Stefan said with a head tilt. "Why?"

"I knew drunk me would lie," she barked. "Tyler was more passionate, but Matt was better. Softer, sweeter. You know?"

"I don't know," Stefan said, his head tilted, his face portray how mildly disturbed he had become over the span of one sentence.

"Anyway," Caroline barked. "Then what?"

"Elena got asked the same question, except with me, Damon and Matt, and she didn't answer. So I decided to put her out of her misery and go in her place. I picked Dare, but everyone was weird about it. So I changed it to truth."

"And?"

"They asked who I would take with me on a deserted island."

"Ew, weird," she commented with her nose scrunched up. "Like… what would you drink?"

"From animals," Stefan said, as if it were obvious.

"Gross," Caroline said again. "Anyway, who'd you pick?"

"You of course."

"Awww, Steffy," she mocked. "Thanks, but no thanks. I like it here."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "But, Damon said he wanted me to do the dare that I originally picked as well."

"I missed it? Was it good? Dammit!" Caroline said, a giggle on her lips. Then, he smile fell as she remembered. She dropped the razor, it made a plop as it hit the water. Her eyes traced the through the air without any rhyme or reason, then she touched her lips. "We kissed?"

"That was the dare." It was a fact. The words left his lips and floated between them.

"You're a good kisser," Caroline said, her eyes still not meeting him.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"And then?" Caroline asked. Her eyes finally clung to his, her face pleading for him not to say it. She was hoping it was a dream, her outburst.

"You know…" Stefan said calmly, rubbing his lips together, waiting for her to remember. "You said…"

"I don't think I can be your sober sponsor slash best friend anymore, Stefan."

They said the words together, slowly and in unison.

Stefan turned away, suddenly feeling very awkward about having this conversation with her being half naked. He heard her plunge into the water. She stayed down in the water for over a minute and when she came up, gasping for a breath she didn't need she asked for her phone.

"It's on the charger, Stefan," she mumbled. "Please."

"So…" Stefan said. "You remember the fight?"

Caroline gulped and nodded her head. "Yup."

_When Caroline got home, drunk and angry, she heard Stefan and Enzo's voices calling for her. She ignored them and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a shot and drank it quickly, her face puckering from the sour flavor. _

_There was a knock at the door, Enzo's voice calling for her sweetly. "You have to come out sometime, gorgeous."_

_Caroline opened the door, holding up a blood bag in front of her face tauntingly. "Want to share?"_

_Enzo smirked and walked in, when Stefan tried to follow, she put her hand on his chest. "Only enough room for two," she barked and slammed the door in his face. _

_Caroline pulled Enzo to her, their lips colliding in a sloppy, drunken kiss. Stefan's fist banging on the door was their soundtrack and she pushed him to the floor, unbuttoning his pants. She pulled his dick out quickly and pushed her underwear aside, slamming into him. It wasn't their first time, but it was their first time where Stefan could hear the collision. _

_She wanted him to hurt. She wanted him to know that she was not wrecked by him or by their shared kiss. _

_But, she was of course. Kissing Stefan had opened up a door she didn't want to see through. It had killed her insides and ripped them out. Showing everyone what she felt. _

_Her bouncing to the rhythm of Stefan's knocks got old, and all she could picture were Stefan's lips, and the red faced man behind the door. And when he mumbled a soft and angry "please", she burst into tears. Falling onto Enzo, who was feeling quite used, but had never minded before, because that was their thing. _

_They would fuck when one of them was feeling upset, the other would put out because it comforted them. But, it had never been more real or intense as this was. _

_Enzo stood, pulling himself out of her and putting her in standing position. "This isn't something I can help you with, love," he said and opened the door for Stefan to walk in. _

_Stefan pushed past Enzo and walked to Caroline. Stefan, the rage coming dripping from every pour waited for Enzo to leave before he spoke. _

_"What in the actual fuck, Caroline? You and that guy?"_

_"Yeah," Caroline barked back, her eyeliner smudged from her tears. "Me and that guy. Oh. And by the way, it's not the first time."_

_Stefan, without thinking, shoved her against the wall, her hand on her throat. She, always stronger than Stefan because she always drank more than him, fought back, pining him against the opposite wall. _

_"You kissed me," Caroline said. _

_"It was a game."_

_"It's not a game to me," Caroline cried out. "You and me. We're not a game."_

_"You're my best friend, Caroline, and you just… left? Stormed out, actually."_

_"I love you, Stefan! Don't you get that?"_

_Stefan pushed her hand away from his throat and his lips attacked hers. They were kissing harshly now, harder than she'd ever kissed anyone. She vamp ran him into a wall, and he pushed her to the ground, their lips never leaving each others. And then, as quickly as it started. It stopped. _

_Stefan pushed himself off her, throwing himself across the room. "I can't do this," he mumbled. "Another guy was just inside of you."_

_Caroline slapped him. Hard. "I hate you," she said. "You ruined me. I will never ever be able to have another normal relationship because I compare **everyone**to you."_

_Then she was crying. Stefan walked to her, to comfort her and she ran out of his grasp. "Leave." _

_So he did. _

Caroline, wrapped in a large towel, still dripping wet onto her rug, read the texts from Stefan that prompted her to throw her phone in the first place.

_Caroline, I love you. _

_We can't fight like this. _

_Please don't shut me out._

_You have to understand I'm a little confused. _

_We were just drunk, it was stupid, all of it was stupid. _

"All of it was stupid?" she asked.

"The fight," Stefan said. "Fighting with you. I shouldn't have fought with you. I should have been there for you. Rather than turning on you for sleeping with Enzo."

"Enzo and I don't sleep together. We fuck." The words were so harsh coming from her sweet lips. "You want to know why?"

Stefan's head lifted up, a slight motion stating that he did. "yes."

"Because you really have ruined me."

He stepped forward, his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't see that. I'm sorry I've been so blind. I didn't know what you felt for me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Really?" she said incredulously. "Of course you knew. I basically told you the first night we met."

"Six years ago, Caroline?" Stefan asked, loudly, his voice far above a scream. "You expect me to assume you've been pining for me for six years? You've been on Team Stefan and Elena for at least four of those."

Caroline glared at her feet, a scowl on her face and a crease between her brow. "I hate that I love you, Stefan. Because you need me to be Caroline… the best friend… the sober sponsor. But, Drunk Caroline was right… I can't do that anymore. It's only hurting me."

"Then don't," Stefan said as he ran his hands over her wet hair. "Be whoever you want to be. You're you, and I've never wanted you to sacrifice anything for me. And it sounds like you're sacrificing a whole lot."

"So, what? We're done?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "Best Friendship over?"

"I was hoping for something a little different," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Something like… best friendship plus." With that, they shared their first sober kiss. It was not passionate, or angry, or done as part of a dare. It was sweet and soft and filled with six years of emotion.

When they parted, a stray tear left a track on Caroline's cheek and she wiped it quickly. "I'm all in if you are," he whispered the words like they were a plea.

"Me too," she promised. She didn't know how Stefan would forgive her for her drunken mistakes, or how it would all work out, but she did know one thing… Stefan was going to end up killing Enzo. Again.

"I'm going to go," Stefan whispered and kissed her forehead softly.

"Where?" she asked, trying to keep him in place. "Not wanting to lose contact."

"There is a British vampire in need of a severe ass kicking. Possibly killing."

"You can't kill Damon's friend," Caroline said, her hands on her hips.

"Fine," he frowned. "But, I can't kick him around a bit."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh when Stefan vamp-ran out of the apartment, and back in within seconds to kiss her goodbye. She covered her face, and watched him go, rolling her eyes and falling into her mattress.

Thank god for truth or dare.

* * *

**I heart you guys! Thanks for reading. (don't forget to review, you beautiful steroliners.)**


End file.
